


Fallout

by DichotomyStudios



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bruising, Fanart, Hurt, M/M, Nudity, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-02
Updated: 2010-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DichotomyStudios/pseuds/DichotomyStudios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU Chris Larabee, after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallout

**Author's Note:**

> The wonderful [](http://ms_artisan.livejournal.com/profile)[**ms_artisan**](http://ms_artisan.livejournal.com/) / [](http://artisan447.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**artisan447**](http://artisan447.dreamwidth.org/) wrote a C/V ficlet for the pic, [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/131119). Please go enjoy. :)

  
  



End file.
